City of Ascending Graves
by Mortal Wonderland
Summary: What if you got the chance to be the person you wanted to be ; another chance at redemption? Would you appreciate it as much as you should? Or would you take it for granted? The world of demons and angels is about to find out, but could this dream turn into a nightmare? Things may not always be as clear as they seem. Disclaimer- all rights go to Cassandra Clare. ON HOLD.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hey guys, this story was originally written by hudda1220 but is now being co-written by the both of us. The first few chapters were written by her and will soon be uploaded to this story as well. Please tell us what you think of it in the reviews, we would love to hear your feedback. -M**_

* * *

Three months had passed since the Great War. It was a sad and dark period of time in shadowhunter history; a period that won't be forgotten for a very long time to come. Most people had lost a loved one or knew someone who had suffered a loss due to the war started by Valentine and Jonathan Morgenstern.

New York's institutes shadowhunters were already accustomed to the loss of their youngest; Max Lightwood. Things had returned to seemingly normal for Clary after her mother's wedding to Luke and she was continuing to train with her friends including Simon who had drank from the Mortal Cup a month ago and was settling in well. Simon still didn't have any memories or vague ones at most but he now knew who everyone was and what they had experienced together.

Little changed for the rest, Luke became the pack leader again and werewolf representative on the council and at the moment he and Jocelyn were on their honeymoon. Because of this Clary was to stay at the institute as her mother didn't want her to stay alone at home.

Clary sat at the window sill in the institute's library letting her mind guide her pencil across and around the page. A bird crashed into the window Clary was sitting under pulling her out of her thoughts making her look down at her sketchbook and gasp in shock. She had drawn Sebastian; no wait the features of the boy weren't twisted with evil, rage and hatred. Instead they were beautiful, the sharp angles and full lips that made him look like a model, and the lips weren't snarled but were curved up in a smile resembling an angel. What shocked Clary the most were the eyes, she had expected herself to shade them as black as a starless night sky instead she had shaded them lightly indicating a softer gentle colour.

Clary realised that she had drawn Jonathan-her brother who never got to live; not the demon Valentine had created that wanted to burn down the world. Jonathan had jet black wings sprouting from between his shoulder blades, but they didn't look evil or threatening, they looked like a redemption given to him by heaven to protect the innocent souls. Their sharp corners looked soft to touch yet strong, they were deadly and carried the darkness of the night in their feathers but possessed a heavenly glow which spoke of angelic origin.

This was one of those times where suddenly Clary found herself wondering how life would have been if Jonathan had had enough of the angel's blood in him to survive the heavenly fire. She knew her mother missed a son she never had and in a way so did Clary. Ever since she was little she had always wanted an older brother as a sibling, in some ways Simon had filled this gap in her life by being there for her; through the hard and happy times, but at the end of the day Simon wasn't her blood brother-Jonathan was. But he was snatched cruelly away from her. Her mother would now never have a chance to see her son grow up into a strong man who would help Clary wash away the stain from the Morgenstern family name.

She jumped as she felt strong muscled arms wrap around her tiny form. She looked up into molten gold eyes – Jace. "Your majesty has been summoned to her home country – Idris, with the greatest pleasure and honour of the council by tomorrow." Laughing at the mock formal tone he spoke in Clary gasped out "Why?" Jace now looked a bit annoyed but Clary couldn't fathom why.

Annoyed Jace replied "Because the shadowhunter council wants us to attend the yearly reorganising, reassigning of different jobs and the submission of the demon attack's reports all over the world; all the institutes' shadowhunters have been called to Idris."

"Magnus is coming along with the other downworld representatives so Luke and Jocelyn will go straight to Idris from Paris." Well at least her mum's honeymoon wouldn't be cut short as they were to return to New York tomorrow; Clary thought. Jace continued "Whereas we have to take yet another favour from our beloved warlock to get there, unless you open the portal." This comment was made due to Clary's aversion to use any of the runes she created since she made the one that had captured Jace's heavenly fire in the sword which Clary had used to slay Sebastian and save the world from utter destruction.

Brushing these thoughts aside Clary looked up and smiled "Well what is the point of closely knowing the person who has the High Warlock of Brooklyn on his beck and call if you are not to gain from it?" Jace shrugged and snatched Clary's sketchbook from her faster than she could follow. "JACE WAYLAND LIGHTWOOD MORGENSTERN HERONDALE or whatever your name is, give me back book before I rip you apart!",she was enraged and tried to jump and get back her book but it was too late; he was staring wide eyed at the sketch of Jonathan.

"Why would you draw HIM, Clary? After all he did; he intended to destroy the whole world; he was a demon." By the end he was sounding utterly confused "After the entire trauma you went through trying to defeat him; how you can't even bear to use your runes because of him; why would you want a constant reminder of him, and why would you draw him as a happy angelic being?" At this Clary snatched her book from his hands and admitted quietly

"I drew Jonathan not Sebastian; I drew my brother not a demon." Jace was rendered speechless at the devastated and longing full expression on his little angel's face at the expense of the brother that she had lost to Valentine's sadistic obsession. Jace felt a pang of pure hatred for his adoptive father and Clary's biological one for causing her so much pain even in death. He wished he had got to kill Valentine slowly and traumatically instead of the Angel Raziel.

He couldn't change the past so he just hugged Clary to his chest offering her comfort in his embrace. She tilted her beautiful little red head towards him and he took it as an invitation to press his lips to her warm soft ones. What was supposed to be a reassuring kiss turned into something heated when Jace asked to enter Clary's mouth with his tongue and she complied.

A few minutes later they both ended up on the library floor, limbs tangled. Suddenly, Jace and Clary heard a loud huff of exasperation from the door- Alec."By the angel, why do I always walk into either of my siblings canoodling?"

"Well it would help if you knocked." Jace retorted still a little breathless from their little encounter on the floor.

"It is a free country, Jace in case you haven't noticed" Alec replied.

Clary realising the violent turn this would surely take decided to go and pack for her trip. Guess they were all going to Idris tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Here's chapter two, It was also written by huda1220 as well as chapter 1. Thank you to the people who have already reviewed, favourited and/or followed, please continue to leave reviews and everything else. This is the second time that this story has been posted and I'm afraid that if people don't tell us that they like it that it won't continue for much longer. Please, please, please tell us what you think, both huda1220 and I would really appreciate it. -M**_

* * *

Isabelle slumped down onto the couch with an annoyed sigh, "How is it fair that Jace and Alec get to attend the meeting while their only sister is stuck here? And how could they abandon us and go to the extra discussion of the demon attacks afterwards?" she asked no one.

Clary was trying to sketch something – anything; the whole day all the adults had been at the Accords Hall including Jace who had turned eighteen last week according to his real birth date. Obviously he was flaunting it in everybody's face especially Alec's as now he wasn't the only authoritative adult around; naturally Jace dominated.

As the long day had dragged on, Clary and Isabelle had gotten exceedingly bored and irritated at having to listen to Simon snore with nothing to occupy their minds. So they decided to go down to the Hall to wait for the boys to be let out so they could go and spend some time with them in the Glass city before dinner.

They had portaled in the early morning to Idris and after a heart warming greeting from Luke and Jocelyn, Clary decided that she couldn't stay with the happy newlyweds. She found it unsettling but also cute to watch her mother and father – in all ways that mattered – be together and happy finally. Neither Clary nor her parents could bear the thought to live in Amatis's house; it was too painful so they were living in Luke's residence. A house was provided for every downworlder representative on the council, Luke got his after resuming his alpha position of the pack and taking back his seat on the council upon Maia's request, who had after all loved Jordan and wanted to grieve him and take a break from the whole Shadow World.

The house wasn't extravagant but was comfortable enough. It was three stories high with five bedrooms, three bathrooms, kitchen, dining and living area along with a small garden out the back; Jocelyn loved it. The view was spectacular. It looked out to the training field for the Shadowhunter's Academy onto the mountains bordering Idris.

In the end, Isabelle and Mayrse had persuaded Jocelyn to let Clary stay at the Penhallow's with them; obviously Mayrse believed that Jace and Simon would be in one room with Isabelle and Clary in another. Alec would stay with Magnus at his house in the city being the warlock representative on the council.  
Isabelle and Clary were walking down the streets and just as the Accord's Hall came into their view; a pillar of fire struck the ground in the middle of the Angel plaza. People coming down the steps of the Hall froze as the whole plaza erupted with a blinding light. When the glare died down, some of the shadowhunters had already started to reach for their seraph blades or a loved one. The pillar of fire merged into an outline of a man many times the size of a normal human. Great pearly wings emerged from the fiery glow and upon each feather was a golden eye. The blinking eyes and the crackling lighting in between – heavenly fire; gave the wings a dangerous and alive look as they fluttered in the sky causing a light breeze. But the feathers themselves looked soft, fragile and smooth to touch.

The angel himself had pale white long hair up to his waist that rustled around him to the rhythm of his beating wings. His eyes were as blue as the clearest blue sky with golden pupils which flickered and flashed with heavenly fire. Suddenly, both Clary and Jace recognised him; this wasn't just any angel – this was angel Ithuriel. The same angel that Valentine had captured and tortured, the same angel whose blood ran in Jace and Clary's veins and gave Clary her ability to make runes and made Jace stronger, faster and more skilled than any other shadowhunter alive. Ithuriel had indirectly saved the world from Sebastian by having his blood in Clary. He had been the root to killing Sebastian when even the creator of shadowhunters – the angel Raziel - hadn't helped them.

When Jace and Clary had seen him in the Wayland manor the angel had been battered by years of captivity, enslavement and torture; but here he was present in his former glory, the right hand of heaven and the upholder of good and justice. This was a formidable angel of heaven who could make the world better or destroy it. They were left shell shocked and unable to utter a single word.

None of the onlookers of this spectacle could comprehend the reason for his presence on earth. No angel ever set foot on earth unless rarely summoned. Why would a fairly powerful angel – though not the highest ranking – be here? Everybody was immobilized and silenced.

No one had yet recovered from the shock of an angel descending when another pillar of fire – heavenly fire – struck the ground next to the angel. This pillar moulded into the shape of a normal sized boy, kneeling down, with great wings sprouting from between in shoulder blades. He had a mop of pale white platinum hair and angular sharp handsome features. He was tall lean and muscular with black spiralling runes all over his arms and neck not gold ones that all angels had. He wore black shadowhunting gear though who knows how he got that up in the skies. He was a shadowhunter with great jet black wings with heavenly fire and brilliant green eyes. He cast his emerald eyes downward as soon as he got to his feet from the kneeling position that he was in after emerging from the wall of flames.

Less than one minute had passed since the annual meeting being over yet all the nephilim present had witnessed something so great or terrible that had never occurred before.

After the second pillar had died down Clary switched her gaze from the angel to the boy with the black wings and was rendered speechless once again. It was as though her drawing had come to life with the exception of the smile. On the other hand, Jace and Alec stood back to back; shocked but tense. Jace had his sword gripped tightly in his left hand whereas Alec stood ready with an arrow perched in its bow, ready to fire it at any indication of danger. The two parabatai stood back to back, ready to spring into action together at the slightest signal. No one else knew what to make of the situation not even Magnus who stood next to Alec quietly.

It was Jocelyn who broke the silence by gasping out a name, her tone was careful, disbelieving and soft as though if she spoke too loudly or strongly everything would prove to be a dream. "Jonathan?"


	3. Chapter 3

Jocelyn's cry was lost in the crowd but it seemed that no one had recognised Jonathan. Maybe it was due to the lack of confidence in the way he had his shoulders and head down. His eyes were so different and even his face held no evil just innocence and a strange vulnerability that a demon could never have. Also it didn't cross anyone's mind that an angel would have a demon next to him? They were also mesmerised by Ithuriel, never having seen an angel before so didn't pay any mind to the boy next to him.

The angel finally spoke in a beautiful voice that held no emotion what so ever. It was robotic but the pattern was delicate and amazingly addictive to hear, it was neither cold nor warm; it just was. "Shadowhunters, warriors of heaven entrusted with the most sacred and honourable duty to the world, the protectors of all that is mortal and nightmares of hell's creatures, I am the Angel Ithuriel." The frozen shadowhunters had by now recovered from their amazement and now stood listening respectfully to the angel. "I have returned to earth after years of imprisonment from Valentine Morgenstern to repay a favour done to me by two young, brave and courageous shadowhunters: Jace Herondale and Clarissa Morgenstern. Along with my debt to them the angels of heaven are most impressed with all the nephilim and wish to aid you. "

"All the angels have decided we will reverse all the damage done by Valentine or his demon, who I assume you call Sebastian." Many expressions changed to anger or pure hatred; some were wary and fearful of the direction the angel's words were going in. Shadowhunters didn't like to be kept in the dark or not have the upper hand in a situation; a quality of their angel blood."I have come back to earth to revive all those who have fallen either directly or indirectly at the hands of Valentine or Sebastian." The voice delivering these words didn't hold any emotion however they did cause a wave of emotions to wash over the children of the nephilim. Their eyes lit up with hope while their hearts raced and soared at the prospect of holding their dear ones again.

Consul Jia Penhallow bravely stepped forward "Angel Ithuriel, I do not understand how it is possible to bring back every life lost in the Mortal War? Last time when a shadowhunter – Jace Herondale – was brought back to life by the great Angel Raziel in the name of good; a life was also revived in the darkness to maintain balance. The life was in fact of Sebastian and as you know the world paid greatly at his hands. We cannot have our fallen back just to lose them again to another war so soon."

The angel heard all this without showing any emotion but the mention of Sebastian earned the white haired black winged boy next to the angel more than a few glares. So they did recognise Jonathan.

Jace also received a few unfriendly glances but Magnus waved his hand causing blue sparks to appear and everyone suddenly looked away. "Thanks" Jace muttered not wanting to be blamed for everything. The group surrounding Clary turned to glare at her because it was her inability to part with Jace that had made the angel bring him back, but they quickly turned back around after meeting Isabelle's dark glare. No one would dare say anything when Izzy looked like that! Thought Clary relieved but she couldn't help but feel a bit guilty, a feeling which she pushed down by focusing back on the angel floating in front of them.

The angel's emotionless voice spoke "The fallen would be brought back in the name of heaven; to maintain balance the population of Edom which was reduced by Jace's heavenly fire would be restored. Most of them will be minor demons if they were to slip past the wards into this dimension. And the wards will also be tightened so fewer demons can slip through." By now most people looked hopeful but the angel wasn't finished.

"Beside me stands Jonathan Christopher Morgenstern, one of the heaven's not the dark side. He was an innocent child; not yet born, that was corrupted and poisoned by Valentine. He has been revived to enable him to finally live the life unjustly stolen from him. The heavenly fire burned the demon out of him but he couldn't survive not because he didn't have enough good; he didn't survive because his body was too weak yet his heart and soul were pure and uncorrupted. Now he will be one of the three chosen ones who will be rewarded for their courage, bravery and dedication to the cause by being able to wield heaven's fire." Everyone wondered who the other two could be but some had their suspicions.

Some were looking at Jace out of the corner of their eyes. He was an obvious choice, everybody knew him and his adventures, little kids hero worshiped him and he loved relishing in his own glory. Other big headed ones thought it would be them because they had done a lot in the Mortal War. Nobody glanced at Clary though she was also a candidate, probably because of the fear of Isabelle's heated glare.

"I had the responsibility of picking the remaining two warriors. I have picked Jace Herondale and Clarissa Morgenstern," the angel continued oblivious to his audience which had turned to either look at Clary or Jace; or gawk more like. It looked like some were disappointed and even surprised that they hadn't been chosen. "This is my debt repaid to them for saving me but that doesn't mean I wouldn't have chosen them otherwise. They have shown great compassion, bravery and courage in the face of danger. Without them it would have been impossible to win against Valentine or his demon. They are strong and determined to do good even when it means going against the law, which is something I find endearing thus they are the remaining two chosen ones."  
The angel instructed Jace and Clary to come forward and stand on either side him beneath his hands. Clary squeezed Izzy's hand once and started making her way through the crowd that parted like the red sea for her. She looked over to Luke and saw fear in his eyes, fear for her and what the angel would do. But Jonathan was alright, wasn't he? Her mother was still staring at Jonathan as though she hadn't heard anything.

After a look with Alec, Jace made his way down the steps as soon as Clary emerged from the crowd. They looked into each other's eyes as though memorising the colour and love there.

The two stood with their faces wiped of emotion as the angel sent a bolt of gold and blue flames from his hands into the two children beneath him. Clary and Jace cried out in agony, dropped to the ground and erupted into a pillar of golden flames that reached the sky. There were surprised gasps from everyone, some were filled with fear others stayed silent too shocked to say anything.


	4. Chapter 4

_**I am SO sorry this took so long, I've been really busy with school since I came back from holiday and have had so much homework you would not even believe it. I'll try and update more often but I can't promise anything because I have no**_ ** _idea how much homework I'm going to get tomorrow, let alone in the distant future. I hope you like this chapter, please follow, favourite and review :) -M_**

* * *

During the whole unfolding of the events, nobody noticed the small boy hidden behind Jonathan, surrounded by his great black wings. As soon as he heard Jace's unrestricted cry of pain, the boy stepped away from Jonathan and peeped out towards the angel. Jace never showed any pain; he believed it made you weak, all his short life the boy had hero worshipped Jace and thought he was the best shadowhunter ever, the boy wanted to be like Jace when he grew up but of course he never got the chance. The boy was itching to see everybody again but the open cry of pain from Jace of all people was the last straw for him and he couldn't resist looking.

After hearing the strongest person he knew the little boy desperately needed his family's comfort. Whether it is his mum, his big brother or sister who had looked down onto him but also loved him, he wouldn't mind his father either because no matter how distant he was the boy knew that his father loved him.

Without thinking he ran out to his mother who was the closest familiar face. As soon as Maryse saw him she whispered, "Max?"

Isabelle and Robert saw Max run into his mother's outstretched arms and tore through the crowd to them. Robert got there first and swept them both in a bone crunching bear hug.

Isabelle on the other hand was stunned into immobility as soon as she got a clear view of her little brother. She stared at the mop of chocolate brown hair between her parents' dark hair. All thoughts of angels, Clary and Jace left her and all she remembered was Max. Max holding an old wooden soldier of Jace; hoping it would protect him from that monster Sebastian; Max holing a toy _not_ Isabelle who should have been there to take care of him and kill that bastard demon.

Max broke away from their parents' embrace and wrapped his skinny arms around Isabelle's waist. Oh how she had missed him! Their time apart was also torture for Max; watching his sister blame herself for his death, he so desperately wanted to erase that ridiculous notion that Izzy was fixed upon but he couldn't because he was dead. It was extremely painful for him to watch his strong independent sister crumble under the weight of his death.

"Max, is it really you?" wondered Izzy.

"Yes, Izzy I've missed you so much" Max said hugging her even tighter.

"But how is it possible?" enquired Robert who was now holding Maryse closely, all thoughts of divorce and months of arguing forgotten. "The angels are going to send everybody back just like angel Ithuriel has promised. They brought me back first because I didn't want to part with my friend and as a token to earn everyone's trust", Max replied in his child like voice which was music to his gathered family's ears who had accepted that they would never hear it again.

Isabelle crushed Max to her chest just as an appealing masculine voice spoke, "The angels will also repair the damage done to things. The manors and buildings affected will be restored like the Fairchild mansion and the Guard." Before the speaker could continue Isabelle swung her arm back and punched him in the jaw. She was about to continue her assault on the undefended boy when Max came between them and cried out quite loudly, "STOP IZZY! You're hurting Jon."

Her parents came behind her and held her back while Jonathan stood there looking at the floor wishing a pit would open up and swallow him. He regretted speaking but he was so used to adding information at the end of Max's speeches that he couldn't help himself. Now he had an aching jaw and everyone's eyes on him. _Look where your big mouth had gotten you, Jonathan, remember you are hated by all and you can't hope to make friends_. He thought sadly.

On the steps of the Accords Hall Alec was frozen to the spot still staring at the golden pillar of fire that was his parabatai – more than brother in all ways that mattered; just a few moments ago. He was snapped out of his staring by his little brother crying out for Izzy to stop. It can't be! He is probably hallucinating because of the fire burning Jace, being parabatai meant they could feel each other. He was losing his mind; he had seen Max's body go up in flames and his ashes taken to the Silent City just like every other shadowhunter. Yet when he looked over to his sister's jet black hair near the angel he also saw his little brother with his iconic glasses.

Alec ran as fast as he could to his family temporarily forgetting about Jace. While running he also recognised the boy with the black wings, it was Sebastian. But on closer inspection he was dumbstruck at his posture; Alec was confused forgetting all about the angel. He remembered Sebastian's posture being straight, cruel and always confident, Sebastian looked intimidating and when his true identity was revealed he oozed out evil and demonic energy. But this boy looked broken and tired as if he held the weight of the world on his shoulders. The great black wings should have been menacing and intimidating but they were slumped like their owner and sparked with heavenly fire, Alec observed even more surprised.

Max stood with his arms wrapped around the older boy's waist and Alec's first instinct was to snatch Max away but as he came to a stop beside Izzy, who had stopped trying to kill Jonathan; Alec heard Sebastian mutter fondly and sadly to Max, "Maxi it's ok. There is no need to defend me, you should go and be happy with your family I don't mean to get in the way. I deserve their hatred after what I did." Max tuned to his very confused family; having given up trying to get Jon out of his self pity, knowing the argument it will no doubt start.

"Didn't you hear the angel say that Jonathan is good? I was so lonely up there but Jon was always there for me. He cheered me up whenever I got sad by everybody crying over me. He was there to comfort me after I had to watch you, Iz – blame yourself for my death. He helped me process mum and dad's divorce. He is my friend and _no one_ is going to harm him."

That empowering speech made everyone remember with perfect clarity all the events that had taken place in less than half an hour. Maryse and Robert were looking red faced and embarrassed at how they had flung into each other's arms after having requested a divorce. Isabelle knelt down to hug her brother after Alec released him and was now sobbing happy tears while Max tried to comfort her.

But Alec was still worried about his parabatai who was still encased in a pillar of fire, "Jace will be fine. He will have a pair of wings along with heavenly fire, as will Clary. You will undoubtedly have the strongest parabatai and I think he will make the fact know more than once." Jonathan explained, "Not to mention the most annoying, show off and reckless of them." He chuckled.

"Oh I don't know about that. Now that the world has two fire wielding Morgensterns in the world, who knows maybe a lone Herondale has met his match." Alec grinned feeling reassured remembering all the times Clary had taken ricks and rushed into things single-mindedly rivalling Jace. And now there was another Morgenstern on earth to deal with.


	5. Chapter 5

The two stood with their faces wiped of emotion as the angel sent a bolt of gold and blue flames from his hands into the two children beneath him. Clary and Jace cried out in agony, dropped to the ground and erupted into a pillar of golden flames that reached the sky. There were surprised gasps from everyone, some were filled with fear others stayed silent, too shocked to say anything.

A shock when through Clary's body like a bolt of lightning that started from her head and travelled down her petit frame. The pain was excruciating. It started with an intense burning in her head, like her brain was roasting itself inside her skull. The next moment it was lighting a flaming path of intense agony through her circulatory system; spreading throughout her body. A person would have to be on the brink of death to be in this much pain; Clary didn't think that it was possible for her to survive this. She believed her heart to be too weak to survive this ordeal. What had she done to deserve this punishment? Sure, this can't be anything but punishment for the direst sin, right? Why wasn't anyone stopping the fire? Clary thought with dismay, surely by now they had noticed her body go up in flames as it undoubtedly was. Had she done something so bad that they won't end her suffering even by death?

Clary couldn't remember anything she had done to deserve this fate as the fire engulfed her in its cloak. She was having trouble thinking anything, even her own name. The burning pain chased away all the thoughts until there was nothing left but the flames enveloping her body, moving through her bloodstream. She wasn't aware of the time she spent burning but all of a sudden the pain left her body- just as fast as it had come- and took her strength away with it.

Before she could hit the ground, strong arms caught her; she looked up into a pair of molten gold eyes, not unlike the fire that had burned her moments ago.

As soon as the pain receded Jace's first thought was of Clary. She had just gone through what he had, the only thought in his head was of comforting Clary and making sure she was alright. In a way he was expecting the torturous pain after already being burned with heavenly fire before in order to sever his bond with Sebastian, but Clary wasn't. His aching body coiled with worry for his little red head. He rushed to the other side of the angel faster than he thought possible, ignoring the crowd of shadowhunters and downwolders, even his own family. Clary was his first priority. He got to her just in time to catch her tiny form in his arms before she fell to the ground. Now kneeling with Clary in his arms he felt utter exhaustion creeping up on him, but he pushed it back with all his might, not knowing if Clary was alright yet. But the raw innocence he saw in her eyes helped him hold on to his strength a bit longer.

"Clary, are you alright?" Jace asked his voice laced with worry that reflected in his golden orbs. Clary didn't answer his question instead her gaze was transfixed on something over his shoulders, her face holding a look of admiration and wonder. Jace couldn't gauge her reaction so he put it down to her being confused, shocked and hurt.

"What the...?" Clary jerked out of Jace's embrace and stood.

When Clary stood up Jace realised that what he had mistaken for clouds were actually a pair of great white wings sprouting from between her shoulder blades. _It was evening for goodness sake, maybe the fire messed up my head_ , Jace thought while staring transfixed at Clary's wings.

They were of the purest of the pure white, like fresh snow and clouds on a clear day but somehow still whiter. They were magnificent and upon closer inspection Jace could see the sizzling fire bringing them to life. It was then that Jace remembered what the angel had said about them having heavenly fire. _So does that make me a literal angel on earth? I mean I know I am special, better and all but this is what I'm talking about! Bet I have a pair of wings as well. They sure would come in handy during battling airborne demons; we wouldn't just have to rely on Alec's skill with a crossbow anymore_. Jace thought to himself feeling in awe how the wings only added to Clary's beauty not really caring if he had a pair as they could never be as beautiful as his angel's. She was always his angel-looking after him and loving him even when he despised himself- and now she had a pair of wings to prove that.

Clary still felt extremely drained but comfortable in Jace's arms, knowing that if there was anything amiss he would protect her. She felt reassured in his gentle hold and worried gaze filled with love-so much love! His body heat chasing away the lingering memory of the torture she endured and replacing it with a sense of safety and warmth. She looked over Jace's shoulder towards something golden shimmering brightly in the night sky as by now the sun had fully set. She gasped, "What the...?"

A pair of huge shining wings sprouted from in between his shoulder blades sizzling with heavenly fire just like Jonathan. But where Jonathan's were black as an infinite void; Jace's were of a brilliant gold, like pure gold under sunlight. They impossibly heightened the golden aura that hung to him because of his eyes and hair; they made him look like an actual angel complete with daunting wings glowing with heavenly fire, ready to bestow justice upon the world.

Clary's artistic mind itched to capture his beauty with swirls of gold against the backdrop of the dark night, where the only light emitted from him. _Never mind I can't ever draw him right, something is always missing and it's not like I haven't already tried a hundred times. Better forget about putting him on paper!_ Clary thought frustrated but still lost in running her gaze over her boyfriend.

She hadn't noticed that they were standing face to face both taking in the others sight. From the way Jace was looking at her with wonder etched across his features, Clary guessed that she also had a pair. As she focused she could feel them like an attachment to her limbs, she fluttered them slightly earning a gasp of surprise from Jace before a smirk appeared on his face as he mimicked her action, presumably not wanting to be left behind.

The whole mesmerised audience was broken out of its revere when the angel, who most of them had forgotten about; too busy gawking and wondering at the sight before them, spoke up. "Your loves ones would be back when it is their time to return to earth, but you must be patient. I can assure you it will take no longer than six months for everyone to be resurrected. The responsibility to welcome back the fallen warriors falls upon the whole nephilim race. After the six months time limit has passed, if a desired shadowhunter isn't back it is because their death wasn't related to Sebastian or Valentine." In the crowd you could see a few faces turn sad while others remained content; assured that their loss fell upon the two monsters.

"You may be surprised by some of the rebirths; Valentine's poison may have reached farther than previously thought." The crypt messages were back Clary thought, the angels always liked to show that they were higher than mere mortals- even the shadowhunters who were essentially half angel.

At this statement many faces balanced on the edge of hoping, hoping that their loved ones had died because of Valentine's deadly poison instead of a demon's; as some reports said.

Tonight has been a night filled of bright flames and steady sparks of hope. Only time would break or mend these hearts, only time would decide which flame to put out.

Ithuriel continued turning to Jace and Clary who still stood locked in an embrace by his hand, "You are to only use your heavenly fire in dire situations, and it is your duty to respect the gift given to you by the heavens. Be warned it can easily be taken away from you; do not make us regret our decision to grant mortals with such immense power." This was not doubt directed at the three- Jace, Jon and Clary- who had a great amount power at their disposal, enough to even destroy the world. Also the angels were always known for their harsh justice and immediate punishment, like Valentine's swift demise- though no one was complaining about that.


End file.
